This competitive renewal of a Training Program in Endocrinology, Diabetes and Metabolism (DK07352) was combined in 1988 from programs in Endocrinology funded in 1968 (07147) and Diabetes and Metabolism funded in 1979 (DK07352). The Program provides postdoctoral research training in Diabetes, Endocrinology and Metabolism for individuals with MD or PhD degrees, preparing trainees for academic careers as independent investigators and provides up to three years of laboratory research training. The faculty consists of 13 investigators funded with NIH R01 grants and/or other funds, 2 junior faculty members with R29 or R03 awards, 65 adjacent faculty in basic science departments and 33 clinical adjunct faculty members. The program is designed to provide trainees with: (i) all components of the scientific method, (ii) a focused approach to scientific investigation, (iii) experience with the most modern analytical tools and methodologies, and (iv) capability to develop as independent biomedical research scientists. The components of the Program include formal didactic course work, seminars and conferences, intra- and extra-mural scientific presentations, and a focused research experience in the laboratories of established investigators. The Program is Administered by the Steering Committee, chaired by the Program Director, which is responsible for the trainees' appointment and laboratory assignment, development of didactic curricula, review of trainees' initial project, and annual review of trainees' progress. Of particular note in the Program are the focused approach to training goals for each laboratory-based trainee, a strong commitment to provide maximal training duration, the uniform extramural funding of the independent investigators that serve as primary faculty, the productive training record of the training program, the presence of an enthusiastic and knowledgeable junior training faculty, the availability of adjunct faculty whose primary areas of basic science and/or clinical investigation are intimately tied to those of metabolism, diabetes and endocrinology, and the diversity of the faculty research programs which range from molecular endocrinology, and the diversity of the faculty research programs which range from molecular endocrinology to clinical research. Due to the program's popularity and success and the 87.8% increase in research funds awarded to our highly qualified faculty, we request to increase the size of the program from 6 to 8 fellows.